Flame meets vampire
by M.k wolf
Summary: A boy named Mk has been asked to go to Yokai academy. Things take a wrong turn for him, but with his burn driver nothing can stop. As kamen rider flame its his duty to protect the school. MAXIMUM FIRE POWER. Ikuze everyone. OC/harem, OC/Mizore
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A wolf + vampire**

It was an average day for the sixteen year old boy who was invited by the headmaster to come to a school named yokai academy. The boy wore a red shirt, a long black trench coat, a pair of jeans with little flame detail at the bottom, black goggles with blue lens, a necklace with a black cross on it, and black and grey shoes. his grey hair goes to his ears and is spiked. His red eyes are a trademark to him. His most prized item is his belt. It is grey with black detail and has a gem that looks like it has fire in it. His name was Mk which is known all over the world he hopes that he is not recognized from his fame of being the leader of the band The Elementals.

He was on the bus to the academy thinking about his friends when the driver snapped him out of concentration. "Hey kid you a new student for Yokai academy". Mk turned his way, "Yes I am." The driver looked in the rear view mirror, "Just to let you know, that is one scary ass school. "Mk just grinned at the driver, "I've scary ass things before." All the driver did was chuckle as they entered a tunnel. When they got to the other side the scenery dramatically changed. The trees and plants were dead and the water was blood red in color. The thing that was the same was the sky. The bus stopped in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. Mk grabbed his bag and got off the bus. "Hey driver which way to the school? "The driver looked at me with his yellow glowing eyes, "Just head down the path and you'll reach the school." He closed the doors and drove off. Mk started down the path when he sensed another person nearby. He is an expert fighter so he can sense the presence of somebody from far or nearby depends on their direction. Right when he turned he was hit in the back with a bike and knocked over. He touched something soft and heard a moan. He looked up and saw a girl with pink hair, wearing what looks like a uniform, and a black leather choker with a cross that has a red jewel in it hanging from it. He noticed his hand was on her thigh, so he got up. "You ok miss?" "Yes I'm fine could you help me up?" "Yeah sure." He helped her up and she had a hungry look in her eyes. "Your scent smells good." Mk raised an eyebrow "Huh?" "When I smell the scent of blood i can't control myself.' She got closer to his neck, "You see I'm a vampire." She bit his neck and he shoved her off. "Oh god you didn't drink a lot did you?" She gave him a confused look " What do you mean?" he looked at her in the eye " Sorry.. never mind." "I' m sorry I didn't mean to." He sensed her being remorseful, "It's alright." the girl played with her fingers a bit "Do you hate vampires?" He fought vampires before and killed some, but he is friends with some "No, actually I think they're cool." The girl perked up and gave him a hug " Really, thank you so much!" She let go him and spoke again "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?" "My name is Mk." She looked confused "What's your last name?" He gave her a small stare, "That is something that I like to keep to myself." She looked a little relieved "Oh ok mind if i talk to you some more?" He grabbed his bag off the ground, "Sure is this your first year at Yokai?" She grabbed her bike off the ground, "Yes it is what about you?" He gave a small smile "Same here." She started walking, "Cool, we might be in the same class than." He look at her, "Yeah we might, see you there." He summoned a device that was floating and took off on it.

A blonde woman walked into the classroom wearing a spaghetti strap and black skirt. she cheerfully spoke, "Hello students, I'm your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I'm pretty sure you know this, but this is a school for monsters." Mk Is not surprised by this, cause the headmaster told him it was made and run by monsters. The teacher continued to talk, "Our goal here is to make our students able to coexist with humans on earth. Our number one rule is you must always stay in human form at all times. This will allow us to fit better with them." A tough guy's voice appeared, "Yo teach why can't we eat the humans instead/ I could start by eating the pretty human girls first." The teacher shook her left hand, "No we cannot do that, Saizou. We are here to promote peace, not war. This school is not visible to humans, but if one did manage to get here they would be killed on sight." Mk was still not surprised this is basically the same deal he does with his home. The door slid open. "I'm sorry I'm late i got lost after the entrance ceremony." The teacher turned to the late student with a kind smile, "It is okay, it's the first day. You can have a seat in the back there miss." She came into the room, "Thank you sensei." All the boys started to talk with loud comments, "Who is that?!" "Such beauty, it can't be a disguise!" "She's a goddess." "I'm glad i have her in this class." Mk got a little irritated bout the boy's remarks, "These boys better think before they see what's coming to them, perverts?!" He looked up and saw her near him, "It looks like were in the same class together." Moka brought her down a little to see Mk, "Mk?" He smiled at her then received a surprised hug from her, "This is awesome, we're in the same class together!" Mk's face flushed which is rare, "Um Moka can you stop?" Soon every boy started questioning what his relationship with her, while Saizou was licking his lips.

After class, Moka was clinging onto Mk's arm extremely tight during their walk trough the hallways. All the boys in the area began to give death glares to Mk because of being so close to the hottie. Moka looked at him with a smile, "How do you like it here? He looked down to her, "Eh it's ok i guess." Before she cold speak a voice came from behind them, " You're a damn pretty one." The two turned to see a teen with dirty brown hair. "Your name is Moka Akashiya isn't it?" "Um yes." "My name is Saizou Komiya, I am your classmate. Why is a hot babe like you hanging out with a weakling like him?" MK got ticked as he dashed over and grabbed his skull and starts squeezing slightly. "Ow ow ow stop it hurts." Mk let go, "If you get near Moka again, I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Moka was touched by him protecting her. She grabbed is arm, "Sorry I'm hanging out with Mk right now. Saizou growled softly, "There is no way a pretty girl will leave my grasp." Moka thought thy were far enough and talked while panting, "Wow your really strong." Mk looked at her, "Why did you stop me?" She looked at him, "Huh? "I would've taken him out no problem." "Well your the first friend i had and i don't want you to get hurt." Mk thought to himself, " Is this girl for real i can't die." He spoke out loud, "Don't worry Moka I'm here." Mk stared at the cross but was interrupted by Moka, " You want to know about my rosary?" Mk looked up at her, "Well i wear this in order to keep my powers in tact. If this was taken off I'd become-" Mk cut her off, "A terrifying vicious vampire." She gasped, " How do you know that?" "I do my research." She continued, " Though my powers are sealed my craving for blood is still the same." They grew silent until moka broke it, " Wanna go check out the dorms?" Mk turned to her, "I live off campus." Mk walked in the woods to check out the scenery. He heard a scream, "Moka!" Moka looked scared, "Why are you doing this?" He licked his lips while unbuttoning his shirt, "I can't hold myself back any longer. Seeing your sexy body just want me to cut loose. So just be quiet and let's enjoy ourselves." A voice appeared, " Moka!" Moka looked to see who it was, "Mk!" Saizou glared at him while his body stared to change, "Good now I can pay you back from earlier. Once you are gone, Moka will be all mine." Mk was agitated, "She doesn't belong to you or anyone." Moka screamed to him, "Mk run, he is an ogre, that's his true form!" Mk a little amused, "Ha an ogre really i fought better monsters than you." Saizou said in shock, "What your not scared, who are you?" Mk glared at him, "I'm your worst nightmare." He took out his gem and threw it in the air. he pressed a button on the bottom of the buckle. The belt detached from him as he turned it over revealing a device. He threw the belt around him and caught the gem. Mk looked at Saizou, "Remember that, Henshin," He placed the gem in the belt. The belt made a noise, "Hen-hen-henshin." He was set on fire. He threw his arm showing he was covered in silver armor with flames on it and red crystal eyes. Saizou said even in more shock, "Who are you?!" The figure stared at him, "Kamen rider... Flame!" Flame rushed at Saizou and punched him in the gut. "Flame sword." A sword with flame detail appeared in his hand. He slashed Saizou a few times, then he ran to Moka. He looked at her, "Moka are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine." Flame turned, while he did her rosary came off. "Whoops." The sky turned bloody red, her hair turned silver, her fangs became more visible. When she opened her eyes they were crimson red. Saizou spoke out in fear, "That silver hair, those crimson eyes, your an S-class monster a vampire." Flame stood there, "Well now I know why vampires are famous." She looked at Saizou, "So your the one who woke me up. If you want me, come and get me." Flame walked next to her, "I'll let you finish this off." She looked at him, "Thank you." she went to kick him, "Know your place!" She kicked him into the cliff. She placed her rosary back on the chain as she turned back. Flame walked to her, "Nice job, and you want answers don't you?" Moka nodded and crossed her arms. "Very well but there is something you cannot tell anybody okay." She nodded. "Okay then," he took out the gem and dimorphed. "I am a creature that is from a different planet called a mobian. My gem is the fire elemental emerald it is able to control any source of heat, but i am also a lycan." Moka tilted her head, "What's that?" Mk let out a sigh, "You'll find out." Mk walked over to the cliff and pulled out a weird flute object. He played a tone that was odd and a home appeared over the water. He looked at her, "This is what i meant by off campus." She looked astonished. "Well do you want to come in?" She nodded and followed him into the home, "Wow, this place is cool." Mk looked at her, "Yeah, it is i built it. " She looked at him, "You built this place?" Mk gave a smile, "Sure did." He placed his bag on the table, "Yo Frost, Brace i'm back. A light blue haired boy with a grey coat, a black fedora, blue sneakers, and blue jeans slid down the rail from the stairs while the other came from the kitchen. The other boy had red and blue hair, a black and grey cap, black and grey coat, grey jeans, and black shoes. "Yo Mk so Yokai Academy treating ya good, and who is this your girlfriend?" Mk slapped him in the back of the head, "Shut up Frost her name is Moka and she is not my girlfriend." The other boy spoke, "Sorry about Frost he is a dick sometimes my name is Brace." Moka looked at him, "Nice to meet you Brace, and that's Frost correct?" Mk turned to her, "Yeah it is just another crazy friend" Moka stood there, "Wait these are your friends, then where your parents?" Mk stopped and turned, "I live here alone, and these two wanted to come. Frost is an elemental like me, and brace is a death weapon."(surprised? check with me for the details.) Frost got up, "Mk does she know what we are?" Mk looked at his friend, "Yes she does so it's not a secret." Brace stood there disappointed, "Great another human knows." Moka looked at brace, "I'm not a human I'm a vampire." Frost and brace's eyes grew as frost had ice fists and brace having his right arm a blade. Mk Stood in front of them, "You two better stop before you want an ass kicking." The two turned normal. Frost looked at Mk, "Fine but if we turn into one then kill us." They left to the kitchen. Moka looked at Mk, "What do they mean?" Mk looked at her, "Well we had some tough times with a vampire named Dracula since then they hated vampires, because he turned frost's bother into one and we killed them both." Moka looked scared and sad at the same time, "Oh I'm so sorry i promise not to give them my blood." Mk gazed in her eyes, "Thank you Moka." They went outside the building so he can greet her off. She turned to him, "That smell i can't help it." She bit his neck again sucking his blood.

Thank you all for reading this, review and share. I don't not own kamen rider or rosario + vampire. Mk, frost, and brace are mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fire and a succubus**

The next couple of days, rumors had been going around saying that Mk defeated Saizou. People said that he transformed into some weird armor that was silver and looked on fire. Moka was standing by the gate for Mk. She did not realize that the boys were talking about her. "What a beautiful goddess!" "Her shiny eyes, her flowing hair, and her figure are too perfect!" "Thank you god for bringing this angel down to us!" "I hope she's single because i want to date her!" Soon the perverted remarks ended when Moka called out, "Good morning Mk." Mk turned to her and nodded, "Good morning to you too." The two of them walked to school, while all the guys in the area were giving Mk a death glare. Mk noticed them and spoke to himself quietly, "Did they forget I almost killed Saizou?" Moka then spoke, "Hey Mk." He looked at her, "Yeah moka?" "At lunch do you mind if i suck your blood?' She flatten her hands together while sticking a little bit of her tongue out and having one eye closed. Mk chuckled a little, "Alright you can. I'm surprised you asked this time." She giggled a little, "I've been practicing to ask first before I act."

While the two friends were laughing together, an unknown girl was watching in a tree staring down at them. She slowly turned her attention to Mk, "If I seduce him I'll break Moka's heart and nothing will stop my master plan." She chuckled as she jumped out of the tree and headed toward the school.

When it was lunch Moka told Mk a few of her secrets since he told her his. Mk gave her a dumb look, "You really didn't need to tell me these since i already knew that about you vampires." Her face flushed, "Well i thought it be fair since you told me some of yours." Mk swallowed a bite of his sub, "It's ok I see where you're going with this. I gotta go meditate by the lake for awhile." Mk got up and showed his neck, "I did say you can didn't I." Moka nodded and bit his neck. Mk rubbed the spot where she bit, "Ok I'll see ya later." He walked to the lake and heard a girl in pain. He rushed over to her and held out his hand, "You okay miss?" She grabbed his hand, "Yes I had weak ankles ever since i was little." She had ocean blue hair, and deep purple eyes. She wore a yellow ocher with a red bow tie, a long white sleeve shirt, and was wearing the school uniforms skirt. When she got up she whispered, "Charm." Mk gave her a look and thought, "A succubus trying to seduce me that's too shallow." He picked her up and took her to the infirmary. She was shocked that the charm didn't work on him. Before she could try again an unknown voice was heard, "Mk!" Mk and the girl turned to see Moka, "Moka." She panted a little bit, "You forgot your lunch." He accepted the sub, "Thanks Moka." He swallowed the rest whole. Moka chuckled then saw the blue haired girl, " Who's she Mk?" He looked at her, "I don't know I just saw her on the ground in pain and I'm taking her to the infirmary. Do you want to come?" She nodded, "Sure I can come." "Damn it, she had to come at a bad time" she hissed quietly. Then the blue haired girl got off of him, "Thank you for the help, but I'm better now. By the way my name is Kurumu Kurono. I'll see you around Mk." She ran off leaving the rider and the vampire alone. Moka blinked at the same time, "That was weird." Mk looked at her, "You got that right." He walked to her, "Let's get back inside." She nodded and they left to go inside the school. Moka spoke to Mk, "Mk be careful around Kurumu." Mk looked at her, "Don't worry I will." She rested her head on his shoulder. As soon as she did that, all the boys in the hallway soon began growling and cursing at him for letting the most beautiful girl in school using his shoulders so she can rest.

The two were enjoying each others comforts until a certain girl called out to ruin their relaxation, "Moka Akashiya!" They looked up to see Kurumu Sitting on the wooden railing. she jumped off the railing while her revealed her panties. The crowd of boys then yelled, "Oh my God, who's that cutie!" "She's wearing white panties!" "look at her tits their huge!" "There is another girl who is extremely hot as Moka! Hell yeah!" Mk let out a sigh, "Thank god I'm a mobian and none of those perverts." Kurumu then spoke up, "Moka Akashiya, I challenge for the title of the most beautiful girl in school!" Moka blinked a couple of times before she questioned Kurumu, "Excuse me?" Kurumu pointed her finger at her shouted, "Don't play dumb with me! You know that every single boy in this school is calling you the goddess of beauty. You are a thorn in my master plan. We succubi seduce men to make them our slaves. Seeing women who is not a succubus is pure unforgivable to our kind!" Moka then shouted, "Wait a minute, is it against school rules to reveal your true form?" Moka reminded. "Silence!" Her order startled Moka a little. "I can't stand on being second best of you. You are what standing in my great harem plan. Turning every male student in this school to be my slave. And I'll start by taking Mk from you!" Mk chuckled then thought, "I like to see her try. The charm from succubi don't affect me." Before Moka could make a remark Mk stepped in front of her, "This plan of might be all sudden, but Moka is a good friend of mine and if you have something to say you have to answer to me first." Moka smiled and blushed a little. Whenever she is in trouble Mk was always there by her side. Soon her rosary suddenly glowed a little and spoke, "Hmm, he is quite the hero." Moka realized that her rosary spoke and wondered why. "Hello there Mk." Kurumu grinned spoke to herself, "Good, now it's time to break Moka's heart and seduce him to my will. No more holding back." Kurumu got closer and Mk asked, "What are you doing Kurumu?" She narrowed her eyes into his red eyes and whispered, "Charm." Mk barely felt what happened last time and broke free from her control. He looked at the blue haired teen, "I can't be controlled." Kurumu stumbled with a shock that he is able to withstand her charm no matter how strong she does it. She mumbled to herself, "How strong is this guy anyway?" Her cross yelled at her, "You damn idiot you gotta get him away from that succubus. If that damn girl kisses him, he will become her slave forever." Moka then grabbed Mk's hand, "Come on Mk let's go." Moka then glared at Kurumu, "Stay away from Mk you low life." The went to the infirmary. Mk looked at her, "You know you're a good friend, would you mind getting my steak in my gym locker." She nodded to him, "Of course." She left to go get his steak. Kurumu opened the door and stared at Mk, "Do you two really care for each other that much?" Mk then snarled, "Of course she is my friend." her nails grew, "I don't get you at all, but if I can't have you no one will!" her wings and tail appeared. Mk jumped through the window in a spiral motion and landing on a tree. he hopped off and started running to the lake. Kurumu caught up as her nails grew longer. Mk took out his emerald and pressed the button on the bottom of the belt. It retracted as he turned over the buckle and threw it around himself. "Henshin." he placed the emerald in the buckle, "Hen-hen-henshin." He was lit up in flames. he threw his arm to show his rider form. Kurumu laughed, "Like that will help I'm stronger than that Saizou guy." Mk looked up at her, "Let's find out. Flame sword." His sword appeared as he slashed Kurumu. She flew up in the air, "Can't get me now." Flame chuckled, "Really, Burn blaster." A pistol with flame detail appeared in his hand. He fired a couple of shots and they hit her. Mk put the gun in front of his emerald. The barrel lit on fire as he spoke, "Burning shot!" he fired and a direct hit causing Kurumu to fall to the ground. He took out the emerald and turned normal. She looked at him, "Why didn't you finish me off?" Mk gave her a small smile, "I had my fun for today." "I'm better off dead." Mk gave her a confused look, "Why?" "When a succubus failed to seduce a man, she become a laughing stock to her kids. I didn't even find my destined one who can really love me. What's the point of living?" Mk gave her an answer, "Then live for that person." Kurumu stared at him. "If you still continued, you can look for him. As long you do not force him, seduce him, or control him, he'll appear someday. Never give up and take your time, he'll be there waiting." Kurumu was touched by what he said, "Who are you?" "The one who controls all the fire in the world." He left Kurumu by herself as her heart was pounding faster than before when she saw him. She wonders if he's the one. "Mk!" Mk looked behind him to see Moka, "Ah Moka did you get my steak?" She shook her head, "I couldn't find a steak." Mk's eyes grew a little, "Damn it I left it at my house, oh well see you tomorrow." She waved to him, "Bye see ya tomorrow."

The next day Moka was talking to Mk. Mk had his straight face, "So your rosary talked to you." She nodded, "Do you think the seal is weakening?" Mk shrugged, "Not matter what you will be my friend." Right when she was about to speak a familiar voice appeared, "Mk!" The two looked behind them and saw Kurumu, "Hi Kurumu." Moka however didn't, but glared at her. Kurumu showed him a basket, "I made some cookies for you." "Thanks, but these are peanut butter and I don't eat it." Moka was suspicious, "What do you want?" "You know how I said I didn't find my destined one." Mk thought to himself, "Oh no one bitch is enough." Moka raised an eyebrow, "I decided it is you Mk." She grabbed one Mk's arms, "I had totally fallen for you after your speech." Moka yelled, "Hold it." Moka grabbed his other arm, "He's mine!" While the girls played tug of war all the boys cursed Mk that he had two hot babes now. However Mk asked himself something, "Why the hell did I accept his invitation!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories and mermaids**

It has been 2 weeks since Mk enrolled at Yokai Academy. He was in Nekonome-sensei's class listening to her big announcement. She was explaining in her usual cheering tone, "In order for us monsters to be able to coexist with humans, we need to understand their cultures. Like their activities and clubs for example. The school mimicked the activities from the humans' high school. It is mandatory that every single student take one and you must maintain your human form too."

Mk talked to himself, "Club, huh? I wonder if their is a cooking or fight club?" he turned slowly to Moka who was still listening to the teacher, "Or maybe I should join a club that Moka and I would like instead." Soon a random male student made a joke, "Sensei then you get an F for maintaining your disguise." He pointed to her wagging tail that was sticking out.

This caused the teacher to scratch the student's face. While the student's face was bleeding like crazy, the teacher continued her announcement with a smile, "Now then, all of you will be attending the fair for clubs right now. Oh, don't forget to stop by and see the Newspaper club, okay? Have a good time!"

Mk chuckled, "How can she be happy after clawing a student's eyes out? Oh, well that was really funny though."

Mk and Moka arrived to the fair and were amazed. Well Moka was Mk let out a sigh. A voice was heard behind them, "Hey Mk!" They turned to see Frost and Brace. Mk gave frost a high five, "Hey what are you doing here?" Frost gave him a smile, "We enrolled today so we are picking out our clubs. Did you already pick yours?" "No we just got here, and I'm surprised you came." Frost just chuckled, "Well I wanna fight in my rider form to you know." Moka questioned frost, "Your a rider too?' Frost looked at her, "Sure see the belt just like Mk's." Moka looked at his belt. the buckle looked the same, but the emerald was different. Moka looked at frost again, "What element is your's?" Frost made an icicle from his hand and started eating it, "The element of ice." He finished the icicle. Mk broke the silence, "Let's go look for a club." They nodded and started looking.

Soon the four searched for a club they can join, but the clubs were not what they expected. First they visited the photograph club which made Mk get pissed big time. When they arrived to the club the president spoke in a weird way, "welcome to the Phantom Photography club. Oh, Moka how about joining our club? We could take a lot of beautiful pictures," he took out his camera, "A lot of beautiful pictures." Before Moka could answer, Mk ran to the guy grabbed him by his neck and started to choke him, "Ugh please stop." Mk let go of him and gave him a death glare, "I know what that twisted brain of yours is thinking. You are a disgrace to all those photographers who tried to take the true beauty of this world." Mk stepped away from him. A blade came from his jacket sleeve, "If you ever dare of to think on doing that again, You will be murdered by my hands." He retracted the blade, "Is that clear?" The president said in fear, "Yes." Mk grabbed Moka's hand as Frost and Brace followed them. The next club they went to was the Acupuncture club. Moka was freaked out as the members had needles in them. The next club was the Mummy club. Mk was disgusted as they acted like real mummies. The last one was the Chemistry club. Brace pulled the group away as the club blew up. All the members were on the ground hurt. Brace spoke up, "We should leave." They nodded as they walked away. Mk put his hands behind his head, "Man is there any normal clubs?!" "Then how bout the Swimming club?" The group four turned to see who the mysterious voice was. It was a long blue haired girl with a bikini and hawaiian sarong. The unknown faced Mk with a smile, "We can swim together." She then winked at Mk. Mk noticed a large group of girls in swimsuits behind her. Mk presumed they were also members of the Swimming club. Each of the girls were waving, winking, and blowing kisses to all the guys in the area.

Soon all the boys started to make their perverted comments. "It's the Swimming club!" "Look at all those hot babes!" "Thank God that this school has a lot of hot chicks!" "I am in heaven!" "I'll join the club." "So will I!" Mk placed his hand over his face from how many perverts are at this school. Then he looked at the blue haired girl, who he assumed to be the leader, "And you are?" "My name is Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student. Including the leader of the Swimming club." Mk thought, "Nailed it." Tamao gotten a little closer to Mk placed a couple of her fingers under his chin, "You must be the famous Mk." Mk questioned, "You know me?" "Rumors go around you know. especially that you defeated Saizou and people say that your true form is on fire. It would be sweet in you join our club. What do you say?" Mk backed up, "Sorry I have to decline water doesn't like me much." Frost stepped up, "Believe him on what he says." Mk put Frost aside, "But I don't mind singing for the club." Tamao blinked a couple of times, "You sing?" Mk gave a smile, "Yeah me and Frost are in a band I have, but we do some solo gigs I wouldn't mind singing, do you Frost?" Frost shook his head, "I was waiting for you to say that for awhile." "Then its settled me and Frost will sing while Brace will be the drummer." Brace scratched his ear, "I'll do my best." Mk nodded to brace, "Alright lets go."

The three got on the stage, while Mk and Frost summoned their guitars. Mk's Was an electric with tons of flame detail, while Frost's was the same except his had Ice detail. They sang the song Monster perfectly. Moka was behind the gate with Kurumu who thought Mk was joining the Swimming club. Both of them didn't know he can sing and play guitar. They finished the song and the crowd cheered and clapped for them. Brace used an item that summoned a turn table. The other two made their guitars vanish as Frost started singing the song Scatta. Mk came the next verse and rapped it perfectly. This made the girls more surprised that he can rap too. They finished the song and screams of guys were heard. They saw the women biting the necks of them and sucking them dry. The boys yelled in pain, "Get me the hell out of here!" "All I wanted was to swim with hot babes from the club not be their meals!" "Why must the hot babes be also dangerous?!" "Curse you God!" Soon Tamao snuck up behind him, "We are just sucking up the boy's life source that's all." She tore off his clothes and he wore was black trucks. The girls blushed as they saw a six pack and a lot of chest hair. Mk rematerialzed his clothes from his flames back on him. The girls were confused on how he did that. Tamao asked in shock, "How did you do that?" Mk grinned at her, "I rule the flames, even my clothes are made of them." Mk jumped towards Frost, "Frost we better transform." Frost nodded as he took out his emerald and pressed the button retracting his belt. He turned the buckle over to reveal a silver buckle with icicles. Mk did the same. The threw their belts around each other they said in sync, "Henshin!" Their belts made different noise's, "Hen-hen-henshin." "Henshin-shin-shin." Mk was lit on fire while Frost was frozen in Ice. Mk threw his arm showing his rider form while Frost shattered the ice showing a light blue rider with dark blue Ice detail, and yellow crystal eyes. "Kamen rider... Flame" Frost spoke next, "Kamen rider... Freeze." "Flame sword." His word appeared. "Frozen sword." Freeze's sword materialized the blade looks like it is made of Ice. They slashed the mermaids causing some to fly against the fence. "Freeze time to use the memories!" Freeze nodded as Flame pulled out a blue USB device. He pressed the button making a noise, "Ocean." He place the device in a slot behind his emerald and the belt made a new noise, "Ocean power." Flame made the water come out of the pool making it float. Freeze pulled out a green one and pressed the button, "Cyclone." He placed it behind his emerald, "Cyclone power." Flame made the mermaids fall through while Freeze did multiple kicks sending waves of the wind hitting them. Flame and Freeze took them out and the water fell back in the pool, leaving Tamao in the water. They pulled out a red one and a light blue one. "Heat." "Ice age." Flame placed heat in the slot making a different noise, "Maximum fire power." Freeze did the same, "Maximum ice power." They jumped in the air and did back flips when Flame was set on fire, while Freeze was covered in ice. The flew with kicking positions at Tamao hitting her causing her to fly into the fence." They took out their emerald reverting back to themselves. Mk chuckled, "Pathetic, let's go guys." They nodded and left the pool. Kurumu lunged at Mk, "That was awesome. Your singing was amazing and you two can fight like gods." Frost blushed a little, "Oh come on it's a riders duty to prevent evil." Moka that perked up, "Come let's get some rest we can look for a club tomorrow." They nodded and headed to their homes.

The next day the five friends still couldn't find a clubs they could join. Then a familiar happy tone called out to them, "There you five are!" The friends turned to see Nekonome-sensei, "I see that you did not pick a club yet." They nodded to her. "Well how about joining the Newspaper club? Most of our members graduated last year so there is plenty open space." Mk gave a small smile, "Huh I can write a column About the elements and the band. I'll join what about you guys?" Frost looked at him, "You know I will follow my leader no matter what." Brace spoke up, "I agree with Frost nothing like the relationship of a leader and his team mates." Moka said cheerfully, "Sounds good to me." Kurumu did a happy pose, "Sign me up to!" Nekonome was happy there was going to be five new members joining the newspaper club. All of a sudden Moka had gotten closer to Mk's neck and bit into it. Kurumu got pissed and started to pull Mk toward her, while Moka did the same thing. Meanwhile Frost and Brace were laughing. Mk sighed to himself and commented, "Not again dammit!"


End file.
